This invention relates generally to razors and more particularly to a manual razor having a shaving head which is specially constructed to facilitate cleaning of the razor blades.
Although manual razors are available in a variety of different types, they all include a shaving head which includes one or more razor blades. In recent years, two edge razors have been especially popular because of their ability to achieve a close shave. In one type of razor, the blades can be removed from the shaving head and discarded when they lose their sharpness. Another razor construction includes a replaceable shaving head which can be detached from the handle and discarded when the blades become worn. Disposale razors are also available and are intended to be discarded in their entireties when the blades lose their sharpness. Pivotal shaving heads and blades that are adjustable in their angle are special features that are provided in some razors.
All manual razors are subject to the accumulation of shaving lather and severed whiskers in the area of the blades, and this material must be removed from time to time in order to keep the razor in condition to provide a close shave and avoid undue irritation of the skin. Typically, the shaving head is either dipped in water or rinsed under a faucet to remove the accumulated lather and whiskers while at the same time wetting the blades. Although this procedure usually removes the majority of the lather and whiskers, it does not always remove all of the accumulated materials and particularly the material that is firmly lodged in place in the shaving head. The small gap that is present between the two blades in a two edge razor is especially prone to becoming clogged with shaving debris, and material which remains in this gap can reduce the effectiveness of the razor and increase the skin irritation.
Various types of special razors have been proposed to facilitate cleaning of the blade area. However, none of these devices has been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Razors such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,019 to Sugiyama require a special mechanical ejector member for physically pushing material out of the space between the two blades, and this adds appreciably to the cost and complexity. The razor shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,441 to Turner relies upon suction to maintain the blade area clear of material and also requires an overly complicated construction of the razor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,556 to Galli and 4,228,586 to Thierry disclose the concept of applying water through the razor handle to the blade area during the course of shaving. This involves the provision of a passage through the entire length of the handle and also requires long flexible tubing and special connections to connect the free end of the handle with a water faucet or other source of water.
The present invention is directed to an improved razor which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and yet can be easily and thoroughly cleaned to remove accumulated shaving lather and whiskers. In accordance with the invention, a two bladed shaving head is provided with a pair of passages which extend into its opposite ends. Water for cleaning of the blades can be applied to the passages by placing them under a running faucet. The water is forced out of the shaving head though outlet slots which apply the water to the shaving edges of the razor blades and to the area between the blades to dislodge accumulated shaving material. The passages are separated by an internal partition which prevents water applied to one passage from simply flowing out the other passage. Baffles are spaced along the length of each passage to distribute the water along the lengths of the blades.
By virtue of the construction of the shaving head, shaving lather and severed whiskers can be completely flushed by water from the blade area from time to time to prevent undue accumulations between the blades or elsewhere in the blade area. By maintaining the blades free of accumulated mateial, the ability of the razor to provide close shaves is enhanced and the skin irritation is reduced. Cleaning of the razor can be easily carried out simply by first placing one end of the shaving head and then the other end beneath a faucet. The baffle arrangement and the provision of a partition between the two passages assures that the water will be distributed throughout the blade area to clean the entire length of each blade. At the same time, the razor is constructed in a simple and economical manner and requires only minor variations from a conventional razor construction.